Arendelle: O la historia de amor más grande jamas contada
by BibbleSan
Summary: Elsa es la nueva reina de Arendelle, en un mundo actual, el ser la líder de un país con monarquía lleva sus responsabilidades, no obstante Anna esta allí para ella, una historia de amor formada a través de los años y que recorrerá el mundo, (ElsaxAnna) (Elsanna) ¿Podrá su amor superar los tabús?
1. Elsa & Anna

" **ELSA & ANNA"**

 **Arendelle, probablemente sería un lugar si no fuera por su gran riqueza en minerales preciosos, siendo uno de los países que aún conservan una monarquía Arendelle se ha visto involucrado en diversos conflictos políticos en toda Europa, no obstante, nada ha llegado demasiado lejos y con la coronación de una de sus princesas los humos parecen haber bajado.**

"Saluda, Juramento, Sonrisa y Despedida"

"Saluda, Juramento, Sonrisa y Despedida"

"Saluda, Juramento, Sonrisa y Despedida"

"Saluda, Juramento, Sonrisa y Despedida"

Estos eran los pensamientos de Elsa, la princesa mayor de Arendelle, no se podría decir que estaba nerviosa, simplemente estaba demasiado obsesionada con la perfección.

-Elsa, cálmate, es solo una ceremonia- Anna, la princesa menor, juguetona, libre de responsabilidades.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu nunca tendrás esta presión-

-Auch-

-Lo siento, estoy ansiosa- Elsa llevaba repasando las notas y el programa que le habían preparado para la coronación de aquel día, no obstante, aun así, se sentía agobiada.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, yo estaré junto a mama y papa ¿Si? – la sonrisa de Anna, sus pecas como estrellas, su simple presencia podían ser mejor que cualquier tranquilizante para Elsa.

-De acuerdo- al mirar los ojos de su hermana sabía que todo estaría bien, aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

…

-Elsa-

\- ¿Mmm? -

\- ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco? – la mirada picara de Anna lo decía todo, aquella frase que al principio de su niñez había significado diversión, ahora significaba algo más adulto y algo que claramente nadie aprobaría.

-Ahora no Anna- la futura reina sonrió divertida al ver a Anna intentar hacer su cara sensual- Pero talvez después de la ceremonia- Elsa toco la nariz de Anna con la punta de su dedo, mientras veía complacida como Anna se sonrojaba.

-Bien, iré a prepararme- Anna salió de su habitación dejando a Elsa sola y dejándola pensar.

La ceremonia era algo que traía muy nerviosa a Elsa, no obstante, ahora tenía que hablar con la gente importante.

*toc* *toc* *toc*

"Adelante"

-Princesa- Un chico algo bajo de cabellos moreno y con una chamarra café que lo hacía ver más viejo de lo que era, entro a la habitación repleto de folders y hojas.

-Que tal Louis, ¿Qué sucede ahora? –

-Pues como sabe, esta semana estamos saturados- el chico comenzó a organizar los papeles sobre una pequeña de centro mientras los explicaba- Mañana tenemos que ir a las Naciones Unidas para dar un discurso, pasado mañana iremos a hablar con el primer ministro de los Países Bajos, al día siguiente tenemos reunión con la Unión Europea y finalmente tendrá que decidir si aprueba la moción popular de establecer una monarquía democrática- el chico continuo hablando sin darse cuenta que Elsa tenía los ojos abiertos como platos de solo pensar en todo eso- ¿Princesa? –

\- ¡Pero! ¿Puedo hacer todo eso? – Louis miro divertido a la princesa.

-Tranquila, para eso nos contrató la familia, yo me encargare de los documentos, usted da discursos-

-Oh… ¿Entonces de verdad voy a gobernar o…? – Elsa apenas empezaba a entender toda la carga que llevaría, curiosamente sus padres casi no hablaron de ella sobre eso, y ahora el joven frente a ella parecía saber más que ella sobre cómo funcionaba su país.

-Por supuesto, usted tiene la última palabra, yo solo redacto y firmo- Elsa lo pensó un momento y asintió.

*toc* *toc* toc*

"Es hora de la coronación"

\- ¿Vamos princesa? -

-Vamos- Elsa intentaba calmarse, más ahora, antes de la ceremonia se sentía más nerviosa que antes.

"Todos reciban a la princesa Elsa"

La voz del padre resonó a lo largo de la gran catedral principal del reino, millones de flashes de cámara fueron disparados al entrar a aquel cuarto, ciertamente la temperatura se elevó varios grados ante la gran luminosidad de los focos de las cámaras.

El padre comenzó a hablar sobre la multitud.

"Estamos aquí, para hacer oficial la coronación de la princesa Elsa"

Elsa apenas podría concentrarse en lo que decía el padre, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y encima las cámaras no paraban de lanzar chispazos de luz sobre la catedral.

"Ayudara a nuestra imagen"

Eso le había dicho Louis, justo ahora quería asesinarlo.

\- ¡Princesa Elsa! - la gran voz del padre la había obligado a salir del trance- ¿Jura proteger y servir al reino de Arendelle con su vida, hasta el día de su muerte? - era el momento, una frase y todo ese espectáculo acabaría.

-Sí, lo juro-

Aplausos y confeti volaron en la gran iglesia un: "Eso es hermana" la hizo girar la vista feliz, mientras veía aquella cara llena de pecas sonriendo de oreja a oreja Elsa se sintió más segura y empezó a retirarse lentamente de aquel lugar.

-Por aquí- Louis ya esperaba a la nueva reina fuera del gran edificio con una limosina.

Ambos subieron acompañados por Anna, quien apareció por detrás en dos segundos y el auto arranco.

\- ¡Ya eres una Reina! - Anna salto sobre Elsa, abrazándola y llenándola de besos.

-Ejem- Louis tuvo que interrumpirlas mientras las veía algo incómodo.

-Lo siento, ¿Cómo estuvo Louis? - pregunto Elsa zafándose del agarre de Anna.

\- Pues, según los medios, excelente- Louis comenzó a mostrarles varios posts de internet, uno incluso donde la llamaban la Segunda Reina Isabel, aunque muchos otros solo hablaban de lo hermosa que era- Hasta ahora todo ha sido positivo- Las dos hermanas se miraron la una a la otra aliviadas, como si lo peor ya hubiera pasado-

-Bien, supongo que ahora podemos celebrar a Elsa- Anna parecía bastante animada, aunque por otro lado la sonrisa ladeada de su hermana la hizo cambiar la expresión de alegría.

-Claro… Solo que Louis y yo tenemos que… ya sabes, volar a Nueva York-

\- ¿¡Que!?- Anna había gritado tan fuerte que los guardias que conducían la limo frenaron en seco.

\- ¿¡Paso algo!?- dos hombres armados aparecieron al otro lado del vidrio del conductor.

-Sí, descuiden, continúen- Louis se acercó a aclarar la situación y la limosina volvió a arrancar.

\- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? - Anna estaba haciendo un puchero que le pareció demasiado tierno a Elsa.

-Bueno Anna, pensaba decírtelo cuando aceptaras venir conmigo- Elsa acerco sus dos cuerpos para quedar cara a cara, mientas veía como Anna se sonrojaba por el tacto de sus manos sobre su cara.

\- ¿E-Enserio? - Elsa asintió mientras besaba lentamente a Anna, la cual se estremeció al sentir sus labios siendo aprisionados por los de Elsa.

\- ¿Me acompañarías a Nueva York? -

\- ¡Claro! – Anna volvió a besar a Elsa, aunque más tímidamente.

\- ¡Ejem! - Louis tuvo que interrumpir el momento ya que habían llegado al aeropuerto.

-Lo siento, nos dejamos llevar- dijeron ambas avergonzadas de que Louis viera todo.

-Tendremos que controlar eso en Nueva York, ahí abundan los paparazzis- ambas asistieron y rieron con complicidad.

"Dios dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza…" Louis comenzaba a estar más estresado que ninguna otra persona en el mundo, y aunque su papel oficial era el de "asesor real" en realidad llevaba la carga de un primer ministro, y con ambas hermanas tratando de "hacer un muñeco" a cada momento era imposible concentrarse en sus principales tareas.

-Vamos Elsa- Anna arrastro a Elsa hasta su pequeño avión real.

-Bien aquí vamos- Dijo Louis viendo a ambas hermanas correr dentro del avión- ¡Vámonos! – la puerta del jet se cerró tras de ellos y los motores comenzaron a sonar.

Dentro del jet, había una montaña de lujos, mini bar, asientos reclinables, cocina y además todo estaba tapizado de los símbolos reales y una gran alfombra hacia que uno pudiera quitarse los zapatos abordo.

\- ¡Wow! - Louis pareció sorprenderse de sobremanera, aunque como no hacerlo, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar con tantos lujos.

-Extrañaba esto- dijo Anna mientras se reclinaba en uno de los asientos-

-La última vez que subimos fue en ese viaje a Catar, cuando conocimos al Emir- Elsa tocaba el tapiz recordando aquella época de su niñez, cuando viajaban alrededor del mundo.

-Realmente me saque la lotería con este trabajo- Louis reviso el mini bar y se sirvió un whisky- Llegaremos en 7 horas, descansen, lo necesitaran.

Louis se quedó dormido después de su tercer trago y las chicas continuaron despiertas.

-Elsa-

\- ¿Mmm? -

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? –

Elsa sonrió y levanto la manta que tenía en su reclinable, Anna se movió hasta quedar acostada junto a ella.

Sus cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro, y sus respiraciones se habían vuelto más pesadas, Anna comenzó, los labios de ambas se presionaron, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar dentro de la boca del otro, Elsa comenzó a dar pequeñas caricias sobre la espalda de Anna y ambas dejaban salir pequeños sonidos de placer.

-Elsa-

-Dime Anna-

-Te amo-

-Yo te amo aún más-

Un dulce beso puso fin a aquel romántico momento, y llevo a ambas al mundo de los sueños.

 **Xxx**

Bueno, chicas y chicos, hasta aquí la primera parte de esta historia, la cual espero progrese, si apoyan esta idea que comencé a armar, favor de dejar un bello comentario.


	2. New York

" **New York"**

 **La selva de asfalto, uno de los grandes centros económicos del mundo, cede actual de la ONU, ahora recibiría a una de las ultimas reinas en el mundo.**

"Señoras y señores, le otorgo la palabra ahora a la Reina Elsa de Arendelle"

En la sala pudo sentirse un cambio en el ambiente, era claro que la mayoría solo esperaban este momento durante toda la sesión.

Elsa, entro con su traje de gala, el mismo que había usado durante su coronación, la corona relucía bajo las lujes del pódium, era hora.

"Durante años, se ha atacado a mi Reino, diciendo que el hecho de ser una monarquía es un claro ejemplo de la opresión que sigue existiendo en el siglo XXI, ¿Pero no es verdad que hay países donde la desigualdad social es parte del día a día? Yo pienso, que el hecho de ser una de las únicas monarquías, nos da una misión con nuestro pueblo, para demostrarle al mundo, que una monarquía puede ser justa y soberana. ¡No firmaremos ninguna reforma que nos haga indefinir lo que somos! ¡Yo me comprometo a cumplir con las leyes internacionales! ¡Pero no adoptare su sistema democrático! ¡Corruptible! ¡Lleno de engaños! ¡Y lleno de malicia!"

Aunque un discurso corto, varios líderes aplaudieron sobre todo los países árabes, otros se abstuvieron y muchos otros miraron indignados aquel acto, entre ellos USA, Elsa había sentido una gran descarga de adrenalina al decir aquellas palabras y parecía que había logrado enviar su mensaje.

\- ¡Lo lograste Elsa! – Anna salto sobre su hermana y poso sus labios sobre los de ella.

-Muy bien hecho alteza- Louis se veía satisfecho, aunque algo nervioso.

-Espero esto ayude a nuestro Reino- Elsa había salido al pódium con la idea de lograr imponer la autonomía de su pueblo- Solo espero que esto no nos traiga más problemas de los que ya tenemos-

-No se preocupe, de eso me encargo yo, ¿Por qué no van a recorrer la ciudad? Yo me quedare un rato- Anna miro con complicidad a Elsa.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunto Elsa divertida.

\- ¡Podemos ir de compras! – Aunque Elsa no era fan de ir de compras, incluso en sus viajes sabía bien que a Anna le encantaba comprar como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Muy bien, pero nada extravagante- Elsa beso a Anna dulcemente y después de eso se dirigieron a otra sala para poder salir de las oficinas de la ONU.

Anna y a Elsa les encantaba poder pasar tiempo juntas, no obstante, ese tiempo juntas lo pasaban en su mayoría rodeadas de guardaespaldas, seis grandes hombres que portaban armas seguían siempre a las dos chicas e incluso les restringían algunas zonas.

\- ¡Vamos Elsa! - ese era el sonido que alertaba a los hombres, tenían que correr detrás de la pareja hacia la siguiente tienda que Anna elegía para asaltar, figurativamente hablando- ¿Qué tal me veo? – Anna después de entrar al probador le mostro a Elsa un nuevo conjunto.

Anna usaba una falda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa con olanes, el conjunto iba acompañado por un sombrero de playa y Elsa quedo maravillada por cómo se veía.

-No lo sé, me pondría celosa si alguien te ve- Elsa acerco los rostros de ambas, haciendo que Anna ocultara su rostro avergonzada bajo el sombrero.

-Elsa, los guardaespaldas siguen aquí- Anna estaba roja de la vergüenza, aun no se acostumbraba a los gestos de afecto de Elsa.

-Tranquila, ellos no dirán nada, para eso les pago- Elsa arrastro a Anna dentro del probador y comenzó a hacer de los besos más fogosos, más largos y llenos de erotismo.

-Elsa…alguien podría vernos- aunque Anna fingía estar preocupada, la verdad es que había caído ya en las "manos mágicas" de su hermana.

-Descuida, los gorilas nos cuidaran- Elsa comenzó a juguetear un poco con Anna y comenzó a besar su cuello- Ese conjunto tuyo me encanta, pero me encantas más sin nada-

-E-Elsa- Anna soltó un pequeño gemido que trato de contener cuando Elsa metió su mano bajo su falda y comenzó a juguetear con su zona especial.

-Tranquila, vamos a hacer un muñeco-

Anna comenzaba a temblar y sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo mientras Elsa continuaba con sus caricias, haciéndolas cada vez más rápidas.

-Elsa…si sigues así yo…- la respiración de Anna se volvió más pesada y su cuerpo comenzó a arquearse debido al placer.

"toc" "toc" "toc"

-Alteza, Louis está aquí- la voz del guardaespaldas hizo que Elsa dejara a una hermosa pelirroja confundida y alterada dentro del probador.

-Hola Louis- Elsa salió como si nada del probador y saludo a Louis.

-Alteza, todo en el hotel está listo para su hospedaje, mañana tendremos que ir a una cena formal, así que le recomiendo dormir bien- Louis parecía algo cansado y Elsa se preocupó un poco por su pequeño asesor.

\- ¿Esta todo en orden Louis? –

-Claro, solo hubo una pequeña discusión acalorada, nada importante- Louis desvió por un momento la mirada extrañado, viendo como la princesa Anna salía del probador completamente desalineada- ¿Y aquí está todo en orden? –

-Claro, solo, juegos de invierno- Elsa parecía algo avergonzada ante la acusadora mirada de Louis.

-Si algún paparazzi las siguió podría haber-

\- ¡Pero nadie nos siguió! - Elsa tuvo que levantar la voz, aunque eso no hizo que Louis dejara de insistir.

\- ¡No estoy en contra! ¡Pero le recuerdo que nuestro Reino aún tiene una de las iglesias más ortodoxas! ¡No haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse! Al menos… no en este país-

-Tranquila Elsa, solo serán unos días- Anna quien ahora estaba detrás de Elsa sujetándole la mano, trato de confortarla- Podremos esperar hasta estar de vuelta en el castillo- Un pequeño beso en la mejilla dio fin a la discusión, y se dirigieron al hotel.

Elsa y Anna miraron asombradas el lobby del hotel, en Arendelle ese tipo de derroche no existía, allí solo se hacía lo esencial, no obstante, el techo chapado en oro y la fuente en el recibidor eran agradables a la vista.

-Aquí esta su cuarto- Louis las había guiado hasta la suite presidencial- Hay dos camas, así que espero que duerman separadas- antes de irse Louis cerro todas las cortinas de las ventanas- Que estas se queden así hasta que nos vayamos-

-Entendido capitán- Anna hizo un gesto infantil y se tumbó en la cama.

\- ¡No toquen el mini-bar, es un robo! - con esta última advertencia Louis cerró la puerta y ambas aristócratas quedaron solas en la habitación.

Ambas se miraron entre ansiosas e incomodas.

-Así que… ¿Solo unos días eh? – una sonrisa incomoda se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, digo… Louis sabe más de este país- Anna intentaba entablar una plática, aunque ciertamente le resultaba difícil.

Ambas se miraban con deseo, sabían que si alguna iniciaba cualquier gesto de afecto sería muy complicado terminarlo. A pesar de todo ello fue Anna quien entendió el riesgo y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de aquella suite y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-Supongo que ella es la responsable- dijo Elsa para sí, mientras se dirigía a otra habitación a dormir.

"En un bar hace unos minutos"

Louis estaba en una mesa, fumando un puro y mirando a tres caballeros de frente, todos le hablaban de los posibles resultados de su nación a menos de que tomara acciones rápidamente, entre ellos, un ruso, un chino y un inglés.

-Cómo ve Louis, la única salida que le queda a su país es abrir las puertas al mercado internacional- Edvard Kardelj un hombre alto y de cabellos rubios, tés muy clara y con el acento más marcado del mundo- Rusia, les propone venderles gas más barato que el de la UE, claro que la empresa la manejaremos nosotros-

-Si usted acepta que la OTAN ponga una pequeña base de telecomunicaciones, podríamos evitar llegar a más tensiones con los Yanquis- El Ingles llamado Adam Smith, quien fumaba en una pipa, miraba detenidamente a los miembros de aquella mesa, como esperando el momento para saltar y atacar.

-China solo quiere tener acceso a su mercado más básico, usted sabe, manufactura que le sea tediosa, plumas, material electrónico, nada que afecte a su sector económico más grande- hasta ahora Deng Xiaoping había sido el más amigable, aunque mantenía su postura sobre el hecho de que Arendelle abriera sus mercados.

-Miren caballeros, justo ahora, la reina esta algo tensa, así que porque no me traen sus propuestas y en dos días veremos si negociamos- todos los hombres asintieron y comenzaron a salir de aquel cuarto.

Antes de salir Deng Xiaoping le toco el hombro a Louis- Hace lo mejor amigo-

-Aunque no sé si lo correcto- Louis estrecho la mano de este antes de que abandonara la sala- espero volver a verte en otras circunstancias viejo amigo-

Es increíblemente curioso, como aquella reunión se llevó a cabo de manera tan discreta y simple, aunque también era cierto que esa no era la primera vez que Louis se encontraba en una situación así, aun recordaba el pequeño periodo en que ayudo a los padres de Elsa.

 _Al día siguiente…_

\- ¡Elsa! - un grito había tirado de la cama a la peli plateada quien ahora trataba de abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Anna? – Elsa veía extrañada a su hermana quien la veía divertida mientras ella se revolvía en el suelo.

-Si queremos aprovechar un día de compras debemos irnos ahora- Elsa miro el reloj, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y el sol apenas había asomado.

-Está bien Anna, dame 10 minutos y salgo-

Los días en los que las dos hermanas buscaban tener un día normal, y donde no tenían programado ningún evento diplomático eran, según Anna, los mejores momentos sobre la faz de la tierra.

Anna se veía realmente entusiasmada por salir de compras, la princesa no siempre era así, por lo general solo le ocurría cuando salía del país y buscaba gastarse todo el dinero posible.

Después de salir del hotel fue una carrera interminable a travez de tiendas, Anna insistía en probarse todos los vestidos posibles y Elsa la seguía, casi siempre a distancia, hasta que Anna decidió que Elsa necesitaba nuevo guardarropa y la hizo comprar 3 conjuntos nuevos, cada uno más caro que el anterior.

-Bien Anna, eso será todo, sino se verá muy extraño el recibo por viáticos-

-Bueno, supongo que aproveche el día- Anna miro con felicidad las bolsas que llevaba consigo, las cuales eran imposible de contar con claridad.

-Qué bueno que estés satisfecha- menciono sarcásticamente Elsa.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú también conseguiste algo! – Las tres bolsas que señalaba Anna eran las que ella le había obligado a llenar, según Anna era necesario un outfit para la playa, la gala y uno para… momentos románticos.

-Bueno, solo agradezco que hayamos terminado temprano- Anna y Elsa se encontraban en una pequeña cafetería, ambas disfrutaban de un cappuccino mirándose en silencio.

-Sabes, extraño Arendelle…- soltó la pelirroja- Me gusta la ciudad y todo, pero… aquí no puedo besarte, o tocarte, me siento distante cuando salimos del castillo…-

-Tranquila Anna, Louis me dijo que arreglo todo para volver mañana temprano- Elsa miro pícaramente a Anna lo que la hizo sonrojar- Además… no veo ningún paparazzi- Y yendo contra las indicaciones de su asesor le dio a Anna un corto pero necesario beso.

-Te amo… hermana- ambas se tomaron de las manos y parecían de alguna manera más alegres que nunca.


	3. La Cena

**La Cena**

 **Elsa y Anna estaban nerviosas, y como no estarlo cuando estaban solo a unos minutos de cenar con los hombres y mujeres más poderosos del mundo.**

-No sé si pueda mantener la compostura- Anna había notado por la expresión de Elsa y por la fuerza de su apretón de manos que su hermana era un manojo de nervios desde que salieron del hotel.

-Tranquila Elsa- la pelirroja trataba de hallar las palabras perfectas hasta que recordó una pequeña travesura de cuando eran niñas- ¿Recuerdas cuando papá invito al príncipe saudí? -

Elsa sonrió, aunque apenas una pequeña curva en sus labios- Como olvidarlo, estábamos tan nerviosas, papá nos había advertido que no podíamos jugar como solíamos hacerlo-

\- ¿Y qué paso? -

-Jugamos, y al príncipe le parecido tan adorable que cerro un contrato con papá- Elsa aun no comprendía- ¿Qué tienen que ver eso? –

-Solo se tu misma, así es como impresionas- Anna siempre sabia como sacar una linda historia para hacerla hacer sentir mejor- Y esto es para que olvides eso- la pelirroja sin previo aviso presiono sus labios contra los de su hermana.

-Talvez si me das otro funcione- Elsa tenía esa mirada picara, pero Anna tenía la cabeza fría.

-Que lastima, porque ya llegamos- las luces de un gran edificio pronto inundaron el ambiente, y el inconfundible sonido de las cámaras comenzó a sonar.

Ambas chicas bajaron de la limusina y los paparazzis se centraron en ellas, las chicas estaban algo abrumadas, era la primera vez que tenían tanta atención, incluso cuando viajaban a otros países por razones diplomáticas las recepciones eran simples, en Nueva York eso parecía cambiar.

-Vamos altezas- Louis salió a su rescate y las empujo dentro del gran edificio- Es hora de atender asuntos importantes-

Dentro del edificio volvía a relucir el lujo de los americanos, miles de camareros paseaban por un pequeño lobby con charoles llenas de bocadillos y champan.

Louis le entrego un pequeño boleto a uno de los camareros e hizo que Anna y Elsa lo siguieran.

\- ¿Louis no viene? - pregunto Anna algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, es solo una cena- Elsa tomo la mano de Anna- Además él va a cenar con los demás asesores.

En el comedor solo había solo una mesa, la mayoría de los presidentes y ministros estaban de pies charlando, cuando ambas chicas entraron las miradas se posaron sobre ellas, se hizo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - aunque apenas audible, el susurro de Anna llego a los oídos de su hermana.

-Actúa natural-

\- ¡Reina Elsa! - Una voz finalmente rompió el hielo e hizo que todos volvieran a sus charlas individuales.

-Príncipe Rahim- Elsa tomo ambas manos del príncipe al tiempo que este besaba las suyas- Que placer encontrarlo-

-El placer es mío- El príncipe siempre sonriente, avergonzaba de vez en cuando a su padre, aunque agradaba en la diplomacia mundial- Y claro, también es un placer verla princesa Anna-

-Que tal Rahim- Anna y Rahim eran amigos de mucho tiempo, razón por la que siempre que se veían se recibían con un abrazo.

-Vengan, conseguí que nos sentaran juntos- Rahim las dirigió hasta sus asientos y así como había dicho, los tres lugares habían quedado juntos, solo rodeados por Corea y Brasil.

Rahim no era el amigo más entrañable de Elsa, pero había logrado tranquilizarla, y ahora estaba lista para la cena, la cual esperaba estuviera exquisita.

-Mira Elsa, parecen los niños pequeños- a lo lejos Anna señalaba una pequeña mesa donde varios "asesores" se habían reunido a cenar.

-Tienes razón- Elsa rio, realmente parecía una cena familiar donde había una mesa para adultos y otra para niños.

Al contarle a Rahim el príncipe también rio, Louis volteo en su dirección y las saludo, a lo que estos rieron entre dientes.

-Si les parece bien, comenzaremos con la cena- el presidente de la ONU finalmente anuncio el comienzo de la cena y los representantes tomaron sus asientos.

 _En la mesa de niños…_

\- ¿Algo más de los que nos tengamos que enterar? - en la mesa de los niños los asesores hablaban de los planes de cada país y de lo que buscaban hacer, de esa manera esperaban poder llegar a acuerdos sin tragedias, aunque muchas veces los representantes interferían.

-Arendelle- Deng parecía emocionado por el acuerdo que recién había firmado hace unos minutos.

-Pues- Louis se puso de pie y alzo su copa de champan- Arendelle oficialmente abre sus mercados al mundo- aplausos y un brindis discreto acompañaron la declaración.

\- ¿Minería? - el asesor del presidente suizo había buscado desde hace años hacerse con algo de los minerales preciosos que salían de Arendelle, ahora era su oportunidad.

-Solo tenemos abierto para vender materia prima y recibir artículos especializados, las empresas del sector primario seguirán siendo estatales- algunos de los asesores se vieron decepcionados, aunque algunos otros vieron su oportunidad.

 _De vuelta con Elsa y Anna_

La cena fue aburrida en la opinión de las hermanas, aunque al salir rieron como locas con las historias que Rahim les contaba, el chico visitaba muchos lugares y eso daba pie a historias cómicas.

-Bueno chicas, fue un gusto verlas- Rahim se despidió mientras subía a un auto blindado de la embajada de Arabia Saudita.

-Me cae bien- Anna observo como el auto diplomático se alejaba y volvió su vista hacia su hermana.

-A mí también, luego lo visitaremos, por ahora es hora de volver al hotel- cuando ambas se dieron la vuelta Louis ya se encontraba ahí, sosteniendo la puerta de la limusina.

\- ¿Listas? - ambas asintieron y subieron al lujoso auto.

De camino al Hotel Louis se quedó dormido sobre el asiento más largo de la limusina.

-Sabes, no veo paparazzis- Elsa había vuelto a atacar.

\- ¿Qué no tienes un botón de apagado? – Anna adoraba las insistencias de Elsa, pero casi habían sido atrapadas en dos ocasiones por sus padres y ella no podía oponer mucha resistencia una vez que Elsa comenzaba las caricias.

-Claro que sí, eres tu- con esa frase, Elsa comenzó una serie de caricias y besos que hicieron que Anna comenzara a temblar y sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo.

-Elsa, si Louis despierta-

-Tranquila, él está dormido-

Con todo eso dicho, la rubia comenzó a introducir su mano por debajo de la falda del vestido de Anna, la cual no podía hacer más que entregarse a los deseos de su hermana.

Los besos fueron haciéndose cada vez más largos y las manos de Elsa cada vez recorrían más a fondo el cuerpo de su dulce hermana.

A pesar de tener la mente en un limbo de placer, la pelirroja quiso dar el mismo placer que ella recibía por lo que al igual que Elsa comenzó a introducir su mano en las prendas íntimas de su hermana.

\- ¡Anna! -

\- ¡Elsa! -

Ambas hermanas sabían que estaba cerca el clímax, por lo que contra todos sus instintos, mantuvieron el volumen bajo mientras una corriente les cruzaba el cuerpo entero, ambas terminaron llenas de sudor pero en sus miradas se podía apreciar la satisfacción.

-Te amo Elsa-

-Y yo a ti hermanita-

Un último beso y arreglaron sus ropas, aún tenían que evitar que Louis se enterara de lo que paso a escasos centímetros de él.


End file.
